<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Who are you? by cataestrophe</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27325144">Who are you?</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/cataestrophe/pseuds/cataestrophe'>cataestrophe</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Guilty Pleasure: Bottom Jaebum [6]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>GOT7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>(he was), Bad Boy Im Jaebum | JB, Bottom Im Jaebum | JB, CEO Im Jaebum | JB, Father ships it, I Will Go Down With This Ship, Idiots in Love, Im Jaebum | JB In Love, Implied/Referenced Dubious Consent, Inappropriate Behavior, Jaebun's dad is a matchmaker, Jinyoung was bullied, Kissing, Kris And Jaebum Are Cousins, Love Bites, M/M, Matchmaking, Mildly Dubious Consent, Or well he will be soon, Popular Jaebum, President Park Jinyoung, Requited Unrequited Love, Revenge, Secret Crush, Smart Park Jinyoung, Soft Im Jaebum | JB, Top Park Jinyoung (GOT7), Touching, Yeah I donno why I made them related, Yeah it's a cliche concept, bad use of library, but he loves jaebum a lot, but me likey, nerd jinyoung, now he is all neat and proper, so yeah revenge, sometimes because of Jaebum</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 22:22:11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,549</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27325144</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/cataestrophe/pseuds/cataestrophe</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Jaebum, a popular jock who had a huge crush on a nerdy cute student Park Jinyoung. But he didn't confess. Years later, working under his father's company, he meets his school crush again. But his cute nerd is way different than he could have imagined.</p><p>His father supports them though.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Im Jaebum | JB/Park Jinyoung</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Guilty Pleasure: Bottom Jaebum [6]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1814518</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>56</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Who are you?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>When I should be updating other stories but I write another instead... haha...<br/>Also this has a little dub-con, as in one scene Jaebum doesn't consent but he doesn't mind. Just a heads up!</p><p>not really one of my best stories... :D</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p> </p><p>Jaebum was a very popular student in his school, even in his area. But that was expected, he was rich, smart, and handsome (not trying to brag). If he had to be honest, there was nothing he wanted and he didn’t get it- of course, the exception is his crush.</p><p>Park Jinyoung, a beautiful cute boy who was nerdy and always made fun of. Jaebum felt sorry for him but he couldn’t do anything, didn’t have enough courage, also the fact that if he started defending him, there were higher chances of Jinyoung getting more bullied than usual. But he always tried leaving behind things for him, like if they spilled anything on him, he would leave spare clothing in his locker, if they did anything to his lunch, he would leave a sandwich or something small to eat. Unfortunately, it was all he could do for someone he really adored.</p><p>All the years of school passed by, but he couldn’t make a move or move on. It was kinda pathetic but he just couldn’t make himself do any of the options.</p><p>Finally, it was time to graduate. The last of Jinyoung he saw was on that day, him smiling proudly as he received the top student award. His friends pushed him to confess, or at least talk to him, befriend him but he didn’t. How could someone say yes when they suffered somewhat because of him?</p><p>He does regret though.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Now he is working in his father’s company, it’s already been three years since he graduated and started working under his father. He was strict, making him work from the bottom towards the top position. Currently, he was one of the candidates that would be chosen for training for the president or vice president position.</p><p>He didn’t expect his life to be so serious, no one of his classmates would believe if they saw him working diligently rather than doing mafia-act. He still laughs when he remembers how he was, how immature. Of course, he still likes fighting and still possesses temper issues but he is better than before. At least <em>Mr. Im</em> is satisfied with his hard work.</p><p>“Jaebum, CEO is asking for your presence”</p><p>“So formal, Kris hyung” he laughed.</p><p>“Well you are an employee right now, you idiot”</p><p>“Very sweet of you, my cousin” Kris just rolled his eyes and accompanied him towards the office.</p><p>“What is the issue now?”</p><p>“Not an issue but your father has invited a vice president from his other branch in the UK. You and he are supposed to work together on a project that the CEO will give. Though he is one position above you so basically a superior to you” he snickered “You will need to behave, I have heard he is… not as humble as he looks.”</p><p>“Wow, first, that was sudden. I have never worked on a duo project. Why a superior!?” Jaebum grumbled, “What do you mean?”</p><p>“Heh yeah, it is. I dunno what your father is thinking. A colleague told me he is, um, a perfectionist and ah, quite strict”</p><p>“What was his real wording, hyung?” he asked.</p><p>“A sadist, he said”</p><p>“And dad thought I could deal with that?”</p><p>“That I have no idea of, idiot” he ruffled Jaebum’s hair.</p><p>“Hyung!”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>~*~<br/><br/></p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“Jaebum, I hope you behave in front of him. I don’t want him to think his next boss would be a childish youngster”</p><p>“Appa, seriously? Sometimes I feel like you expect me to fail” Jaebum huffed, moved his head away. It's always like this, pressure, pressure, expectation, pressure, and expectation, the list is endless but he is gonna stop now.</p><p>“I- no Jae, I don’t mean that. I never mean that you brat” he chuckled “I trust that you will be able to pull it off” he smiled and Jaebum gave in a little.</p><p>“Don’t try that emotional thing, appa” he only got a burst of laughter in return. Kris came to inform about the arrival.</p><p>“Oh, our guest has arrived” his dad announced as the door opened to their lounge “I introduce to our Im’s Corporation’s vice president, Park Jinyoung”</p><p>Jaebum was shocked as he heard the name but the person in front of him was way different than the person he adored, there were some similarities but as they say, there are seven faces of each person in this world yeah? His heart felt like it was thudding too much as he went ahead to shook his hand.</p><p>“He is my son, currently, a president in training, Im Jaebum” his father introduced him. He smiled a little and was surprised at the strong grip this person had.</p><p>“Honor to meet you, Jaebum-ssi” the way Jinyoung eyed him like a prey didn’t settle right with him. He wasn’t used to being stared at as if they wanted to devour him. Usually, he was the one to do that.</p><p>They all sat as dinner was served. Then his father started talking about Jinyoung and his accomplishment and how he was able to achieve the position at such a young age. His mind wanders to the Jinyoung of his school, it feels like he still hasn’t forgotten about him. He sighed. A familiar sentence caught his attention.</p><p>“-he is resident of this hometown but due to his intelligence he received a big scholarship to study abroad in business management-”</p><p>His crush also got a scholarship from their town! Could it be? He glanced towards the man only to find him staring, a smirk on his face and his eyes- a little dangerous than he remembered.</p><p>No- no way it’s the same person. It’s some huge coincidence but no- it can’t be. He broke out of his trance as his father called out.</p><p>“Jaebum, Jaebum!”</p><p>“Y-yeah?” Kris gave him a look of suspicion which he deliberately ignored.</p><p>“Why don’t you give Mr. Jinyoung a tour? It’s his first time here and he can have fun with someone of his age rather than us old people” his light-hearted laugh created a cheery atmosphere.</p><p>“Oh no, Mr. Im, how could you say that? I really enjoyed our discussions. You don’t need to be worried on my behalf” his chuckles were deep and… really alluring. What the hell? “But I wouldn’t mind the tour with Jaebum-ssi, but I am not sure about him” his gaze was piercing and strong.</p><p>“My son would be delighted. Why don’t you go ahead?” Jaebum hesitantly nodded. Jinyoung had already made his way towards the door. He got up and passed by Kris.</p><p>“All the best, idiot” he whispered.</p><p>“Hyung” Jaebum pouted but quickly recovered and got out with Jinyoung.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“This is our workplace, most of our employees work here. That’s a cabinet for the head of this department. My group works in different cubicles for our training.” He explained, he looked towards Jinyoung, he couldn’t meet his eyes but he didn’t want to seem rude so he tried his best to interact “There’s a library here too. would you like to go there, Jinyoung-ssi?”</p><p>“Jinyoung is just fine, Jaebum-ssi” he leaned in, Jaebum swore for a minute he got a flashback of his crush “Lead the way” it took few seconds before he came back to his senses. This is bad.</p><p>“O-oh-okay. Then I guess you can also drop the formality, we will be working together anyways” he didn’t mean to say that, but how could he not? It would be a disrespectful act.</p><p>“Sounds good, Jaebum-hyung”</p><p>“H-hyung?” Who says hyung with such authority?</p><p>“Yeah, your father told me. We have the same year but I was born at the end so yeah” Jaebum nodded at his explanation, still feeling reluctant about all this.</p><p>“Here we are”</p><p>“It’s kinda dark”</p><p>“Oh yeah. Only a few of us use it. I am a regular customer” he joked awkwardly “It’s used only in research time other than that it’s empty”</p><p>“No CCTV?” he asked he locked the door of the library. Jaebum felt something churning in his gut.</p><p>“U-uh no? Why did you lock- ah!” he was pushed on the desk, Jinyoung hovering on top of him.</p><p>“You don’t remember me huh? Hyung?” his hand pinned both of Jaebum’s above his head and his legs were restraint too making him unable to move. The strength he possessed was out-worldly, he didn’t even look that strong.</p><p>“W-what- let m-me go! Hey!”</p><p>“Park Jinyoung, the nerd of JYP national school?” Jaebum’s eyes widened as he heard it, he still couldn’t believe it.</p><p>“N-no way! You can’t be!”</p><p>“Why?” he murmured against his neck.</p><p>“He-he wasn’t like you… J-jinyoun…”</p><p>“Oh, he wasn’t. But you did bully me a lot, and I will make sure you pay this time” he bit a flesh of his neck, the soft supple skin breaking so easily under his teeth. “ah pretty red” he licked his lips.</p><p>“B-but I didn’t! I barely eve-” before he could finish his sentence, Jinyoung’s mouth found one of his nipples, tugging and nipping it roughly. “nghhh”</p><p>“Doesn’t matter. Most of the trouble was because of you but that’s a different matter” he grinned, eying Jaebum like a predator “The moment I saw you, the reckless attitude and your wildness, I knew I wanted to pin you down and break you a little. I didn’t have time before, to play with you because I wanted to make sure I achieve the level require before I come here to finally have you”</p><p>“My father! I will t-tell him-mhh” he continued caressing his body with the other free hand and weird sensation caused by his mouth.</p><p>“How will you tell him? Hmm?” his hand slipped inside Jaebum’s pants, touching the most intimate part of his body, the touch almost felt electrifying. And he was getting turned on.</p><p>It’s not as if he wants to! But he knows how good the touch of a man feels, he has never been the one on the receiving end but he has a little experience in that. And if the touch is of his unforgettable crush- he doesn’t know what to feel. He wants to break out and push him away, but on the other hand, it doesn’t feel as bad as he thought it would and the caresses and nips were making him lose his mind. He is on the edge!</p><p>Suddenly Jinyoung unhanded him and sat a little further away from him.</p><p>“Don’t worry I wasn’t gonna force myself on you, I am still a human” he laughed but it had a feeling of guilt and Jaebum felt confused. “At first, I really wanted to make you pay but I still like you a lot and I didn’t want to be hated by you. Heh. Not that there’s any hope after that.”</p><p>“What the… what do you even mean?” Jaebum didn’t straighten anything, his hair, his shirt, his pants, looking a delightful mess and it was distracting.</p><p>“Honestly, I came here with the intent of revenge, yeah it sounds silly but I guess seeing you again brought all the feelings back. That’s… pathetic. I really dislike you for messing me like this. Because of you, I changed so much that I don’t even remember myself”</p><p>“W-what? You had feelings for me?” Jinyoung shrugged off, looking down in some sort of guilt “Wow that’s- that’s- hahaha”</p><p>“Yeah go ahead make fun of it”</p><p>“No, hah- seriously. It’s funny, like way too ironic. I liked you too, back in the school, I just didn’t have enough courage and- I just couldn’t tell you”</p><p>“Yeah you are right, it is funny” he smiled, Jaebum somehow preferred the smiling expression more than the concerned one. He realized that maybe he still feels just as strongly as before, it was inevitable.</p><p>“I- can I kiss you?”</p><p>“After what I did- you still want to…?” his voice held sadness and Jaebum didn’t like it. He nodded.</p><p>“I have always wanted to” he chuckled.</p><p>“come here then” Jinyoung beckoned him. He crawled towards Jinyoung since he was on the desk and the younger sat away from him. He groaned making Jaebum worried.</p><p>“What happened?”</p><p>“You always do this, the way you unknowingly be erotic”</p><p>“J-j-jinyoung!” he blushed, hiding his face with his hands. Jinyoung pulled him into his lap, his hands roaming all over the body.</p><p>“Even before, so unconscious of your appeal, did you know how many students stared at you? when you used to play basketball, soaked in sweats that made the super-thin shirt stick to your body? The way your pale sexy legs-”</p><p>“Oh my god, stop!” he placed his hand on Jinyoung’s mouth. “I don’t have the energy to listen, aghhh!”</p><p>“Heh, but you seem a little thin now”</p><p>“of course! I don’t exercise and play as much as I used to. I barely have time to rest so it’s hard to maintain my body”</p><p>“Well you are absolutely gorgeous either way so I don’t mind” Jaebum buried his head on his chest in embarrassment, he couldn’t believe just a compliment from Jinyoung was all it took to melt him, where is his toughness? “I thought you wanted to kiss me?” Jaebum looked up, blush still there on his cheeks as his eyes lingered over the younger’s lip shyly. He leaned in, his confidence out of the window, he wrapped his hands around Jinyoug’s neck as he felt his one hand tightening around his waist and the other pulling him closer.</p><p>Their lips collided, and Jaebum felt what he has never felt before, a kiss full of affection and love, he sighed into the kiss- this was the best. Jinyoung took the lead, Jaebum has to say, Jinyoung is really skillful in this department.</p><p>They pulled away in reluctance.</p><p>“I guess I still like you a lot” Jinyoung confessed, his eyes twinkling mischievously.</p><p>“I guess I still like you too”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>~*~</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“Uncle, that was cunning”</p><p>“Well, I always knew. And if I couldn’t have my grandchild then at least I hoped for a good son in law”</p><p>“How did you even know?” Kris asked, curious. He has never discussed in front of Jaebum’s father. They were cousins but they were very good friends who knew each other’s secrets and kept it safe.</p><p>“He had a textbook, from school days. A calculus one. I knew Jaebum had given away all the books and he was never fond of studying back then. So, I checked the name, Park Jinyoung, which was a name I have never heard, and then I also remembered there was only one book he refused to give away, and both him and Martha made a huge ruckus about it. At that time, I didn’t pay attention but after seeing that textbook I got curious. A year later, that Park kid appeared a prodigy. I really liked him so I had Martha searched about both of them, and viola, they were the same person”</p><p>“Oh. You are very smart”</p><p>“That I am. I am glad it turned out okay”</p><p>“The look of relief on your face is saying something” Kris chuckled.</p><p>“Of course! Now I can rest at ease knowing Jinyoung will be there to keep my son in line and also my business”</p><p>“You trust him to be around for so long?”</p><p>“Yeah. Yeah, I do” he smiled.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <em>“I love him, sir.”</em>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Please leave some kudos and comments ^^</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>